Lovers Island
by 89456585
Summary: Every time she imagines herself with one of them something goes wrong, but will an Island Game show help? All of the exes return to help Bo choose who to love and who to let go. *Rainer happened and so did the whole Una men's arc but otherwise its kinda au. No big wanderer fight and Kenzi is still around.


"You know, I liked you a lot better when you knew what you wanted," her words were sharp and thin.

"So what? Now you hate me because I'm confused? I can't make a decision and you know that, you know what I've been through with them."

"Blah blah blah, this is all I hear anymore. Can't you find a new topic? I mean seriously Bo you have to choose, you can have both, that's not fair."

"Fair is relative Kenzi, fair to them is being with me, and only me. But my fair, my fair is not having to choose. I can't pick one because that means I can never be with the other, I can't have both of them or no one will be happy and I can't live this fucking life any more! Damn it Kenzi I can't choose because there is not choice, I can't choose one because there isn't one!"

"Lauren lied, Dyson cheated and lied, then Lauren lied about someone and lead you on when nothing would happen and then your freaking species interfered. You can't live off of Dyson because he is weak and you defiantly can't be faithful to Lauren."

"What are you saying Kenzi? Pick Tamsin?"

"I'm saying stop limiting yourself, you've narrowed it down to two people, you backed yourself into a corner that you say you can't escape, and I speak for all of us, you could have left that corner a long time ago, but you told yourself that you couldn't, you did this now you fix it."

"What the eff does that mean?"

"Ugh," Kenzi grabbed Bo by the shoulders and shook her, "Stop saying you have to choose one of them, did no one ever tell you there are plenty of fish in the sea? Go get new fish! Cause I'm tired of hearing about the ones you have."

Bo contemplated her best friends words for a moment, "You're right, I'm done with both of them, I can't deal with the fight anymore. I love both Lauren and Dyson, but I can't be with either of them."

Kenzi sat on the stool dumbfounded, Bo had actually listened for once. "So now what? What are you going to do?"

Bo smiled, "I'm gonna find a new fish."

/

Three knocks echoed through the nearly empty apartment. "Who is it?" The voice on the other side of the door called.

"Uh it's Bo, we need to talk," her hand shook against the lining of her jacket.

The door opened revealing a lean blonde woman with hair pinned up and loose strands tangled along her hairline. "Hey I wasn't expecting you, come in."

Bo smiled, "Thanks Lauren." Bo paused and turned towards Lauren as she closed the door, "We need to talk, about us."

Lauren smiled, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Guilt bubbled through Bo, she understood her predicament, she had to tell both of her exes she wanted new fish. "I, I know things have been weird since the break, but I..."

A phone from across the room began buzzing against the marble counter tops.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Lauren smiled guiltily. "Let me just get this for one second."

"Oh, okay," Bo continued to stand awkwardly in the middle of the entryway to Lauren's place.

Lauren began speaking to the voice on the other end of the line, " Yeah I know... Okay okay I get it.. Yeah sure. Fine do whatever you want, listen I have to go... Yeah someone important."

Someone important, shit this was gonna be difficult.

"So you were saying?" Lauren walked further into the kitchen area of the apartment, "do you want anything to drink? Wine maybe?"

"No, uh, no thank you, I'll be quick I promise."

Bo caught a frown creep its way into Lauren's features, " I understand."

"As I was saying, I know these last couple of months have been weird with you and I but, I think that we should end our break."

"Oh," Lauren kinda smiled.

"I think we should break up, officially," the words burned in the back of Bo's throat.

Tears pricked the sides of Lauren's eyes, " I understand, Dyson's a nice guy."

"It's not like that, I just don't want to hurt either of you anymore."

"Well job well done, you've succeeded," Lauren spat. "Job fucking well done," she had began yelling.

"Lauren I'm sorry, I know this hurts right now, but I can't keep doing this to either of us. You've seen my DNA, you know you can't change it and you know that this would never work," she gestured between she and Lauren.

"Get out," she had crossed her arm.

"I'm so sorry."

"I said get the fuck out!"

Bo left without a struggle. She listened to the muffled cries beyond the door once she was in the hallway of Lauren's building.

"Rough night eh?" An elderly man from across the hall stood at the base of the hall.

"Yeah you could say that."

/

"So it's over? Done? Finito?" Kenzi handed Bo a glass of something alcoholic.

"Yep, dead and buried," Bo clinked her glass against Kenzi's.

"What's dead?" Trick spoke from over the bar top. "And do I want to know?"

"She finally ditched Lauren, moved on to another fish," Kenzi took a drink.

"A fish?"

"It's a metaphor, don't worry about it," Bo laughed at her grandfather's confusion.

"So you're with Dyson?" The man had commenced cleaning empty glasses with a white rag.

"Nope, he should be here soon so I can tell him," Bo downed the liquid courage that rested in the glass.

"Tell me what," a deep voice sounded from behind them. "Two Irish whiskeys, and make 'em doubles."

"Great," Bo exclaimed, "I'm buying." Bo slammed her cash onto the bar top and turned to face Dyson, "Do you think we can talk for a second?"

"Uh, yeah sure, just let me tell Tamsin," Dyson began turning to go talk to his partner.

"No that's okay, I got it," Kenzi smiled, "I need me some 'Lil T time. This was for her right?" Kenzi raised the glass of double Irish whiskey.

"Yep," Dyson grabbed his from the counter.

Bo led Dyson to the lounge where few drinkers had rested. " Have you talked to Lauren today?" Bo began.

"No, should I have? Is something wrong?" Dyson's ears perked slightly, the way they would if he had been in his wolf form.

"No nothings wrong, I just.." Bo trailed off.

"Its okay Bo, I understand, Lauren's a great person, I give you my blessing."

"No Dyson, I don't want to be with Lauren..."

"Oh," Dyson smiled. He slipped his hand into Bo's, the soft skin against his rough hands made the words that came next a little bit harder.

"And I don't want to be with you," his face drooped, his hand fell from hers."I'm sorry Dyson, I just can't string you along like I have been. I don't know why I led you on and I apologize for wasting your time," Bo spoke.

Dyson smiled a little,"You didn't waste a minute, I'm sorry it had to end, but I will never be sorry for the part of my life I was able to spend with you."

Bo was surprised. "Thank you Dyson," she hugged his neck. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" He pulled back a bit.

"For this." She plunged the knife into his stomach.

"Bo?" His face was confused.

She pulled the knife out and pushed it through the skin and muscle of his abdomen once more.

A woman in the lounge had screamed and the bar erupted in chaos.

Bo grabbed Dyson's shoulders and pushed him off of her. Blood had already stained the leather she had worn over her shirt.

Tamsin rushed into the room, her gun drawn., "Bo? Bo what happened?"

Bo stood in the middle of the room with blood covering her right hand and spread across her clothing. Her eyes flashed blue, "Wanna dance Valkyrie?"

"Any day sweet heart," they began circling each other, like predators tracking prey.

Tamsin charge Bo and smacked her with the butt of the gun.

"Bitch," Bo wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Bo?" Kenzi stood in the door frame of the lounge.

"Kenzi stay back! Something's wrong with her, her eyes are still blue," Tamsin yelled back. She had been distracted long enough for Bo to get passed her.

Bo ran for the exit, Tamsin chased her toward the main bar where Trick had gathered some of the fae in the bar.

Bo snickered, "See ya later suckers."

The room became silent as blue streams of chi were drawn from every body.

Kenzi stood mesmerized by the sight, "Bo? Bo stop, you're hurting them, Bo stop!" Kenzi screamed at her face.

Bo waited for some of the streams to end before she stared at the small girl, " I will stop when I am full." Her voice was deeper than usual, the way it was during her dawning.

"Bo snap out of it, its Rainer or the wanderer or whoever the fuck did this to you last time, snap out of it," she shook her shoulders has she had done just hours ago telling her to find some new fish.

Bo paused for moment, her eyes transitioning back to brown, "Kenzi?"

It was too late, Tamsin smashed the back of a whiskey bottle against her head.

Bo fell to the ground without effort, "Sorry slut," Tamsin spoke.


End file.
